Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a latch and lock system and, more particularly, to a latch and lock system that is mostly self-contained and incorporated within an extrusion of an enclosure (e.g., surface mounted sliding door, panels, etc.).
Description of Related Art
Conventional lock mechanisms are well known and have been in use for a number of years. In general, most conventional lock mechanisms are used on enclosures (e.g., doors, windows, etc.) that abut against a secondary structure (e.g., jambs, casing, headers, floor, etc.) that incorporates one, single strike portion (or a “keeper”) of the locking mechanism while the enclosure itself accommodates a latch mechanism of the locking mechanism. The strike portion or the keeper is fixed onto the secondary structure so that most types of enclosures (e.g., surface mounted doors, pocket doors, sliding doors, pivot doors, windows, etc.) that use conventional lock mechanisms are locked and unlocked at only one single position in relation to keeper of the secondary structure, which is generally a fully closed position of the enclosure to fully close access to an area.
A further drawback with conventional lock mechanisms is that the latch mechanism and the single keeper must be assembled on the respective enclosure and the secondary structure at a very close proximity to one another, which limits their use and application. For example, if an enclosure is to be locked and secured from its top, then the latch mechanism must be positioned at the top of the enclosure near the keeper so that a latching member of the latch mechanism may reach to and cooperatively engage with the keeper, and the keeper is positioned on the secondary structure near the top of the enclosure, close to and aligned with the latch mechanism so that it can receive the latching member. This physically limits and compels the positioning of the latch mechanism near the keeper, which in certain instances may not be practical, esthetically pleasing, or in some instances even legal (as not being compliant with various jurisdictional requirements such as not being compliant with American Disability Act (ADA)). Accordingly, positioning of a convention lock mechanisms with respect to the enclosure and the secondary structure is very limited, dictated by the positioning of the latch mechanism in relation to the keeper.
A further drawback with most conventional latch and lock mechanisms is that they are manufactured and used for specific types (e.g., makes/models) of enclosures and hence, lack the universal adaptability to be able to be used in different types of enclosures. As a further disadvantage, conventional latch and lock mechanisms lack the desired adjustability to allow for tolerances to accommodate variations in structures with which the latch and lock mechanisms are associated.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current latching and locking mechanisms mentioned above, a need exists for a latching and locking system that would enable adjustably latching and securely locking and unlocking an enclosure at a desired position in relation to a structure. Further, a need exists for a latching and locking system that would not require physical proximity between a keeper and a latch mechanism of a latching and locking system, and would be accommodative for variations in distance between the keeper and the latch mechanism. Additionally, a need exists for a latching and locking system that would be able to be used in more than one type of enclosure (e.g., surface mounted doors, wardrobe doors, sliding doors, pocket doors, pivot doors, etc.), while allowing for tolerances for accommodating variations in structures with which the latching and locking system is associated for continued correct operations.